The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a roof system that opens and closes a roof opening in a vehicle. Generally, such roof systems include a closure element (hereinafter “closure”) that is movable between a closed and open position in which it opens and closes the roof opening. Movement of the closure is effectuated by an operating mechanism. An improved operating mechanism in particular in relation to its stability under loads from the closure is often desired.